Warriors: The Next Quest: Book 2: Life & Death
by EspeonSilverfire2
Summary: Times are changing in the forest, especially for Thunderclan. A band of rogues attack. Meanwhile, Silverpelt is caught up in a shocking dream, Orangestripe's kits are due, and what has happened to Whitestar? Note: The 'broken moon' prophecy is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- If you've read Light & Dark, you'll be well aware that the chapters of this story are exceedingly long, as I originally wrote them to fit a book format, before I discovered the wonders of ! Anyway, here's the prologue and first chapter of my next book in the Warriors The Next Quest saga- Life & Death!_

_Disclaimer- Warriors is not mine._

**Prologue**

A body floated along a river, bumping into rocks and boulders. It got stuck between two of these stones and lay there, bobbing in the current. Suddenly, a ginger shape slipped into the water and swam across to the body. It grabbed it by the scruff of it's neck and dragged it back to the bank. It spat out a lump of fur and nudged the body of the soaking cat with a paw. The ginger creature moved away and began to pick some things off a bush.

Just then, the wet cat stirred and the ginger rescuer rushed over to it. It was coughing and spluttering. It dragged itself to it's paws then sat down with the effort. It began to lick itself then turned to the ginger cat and meowed,

"Thank you."

"It was no problem." replied the rescuer, "I was happy to help."

The cat rose to it's feet and said,

"I'll be going now."

"I'll be out a while longer."

Both cats nodded, then the one that had not very long ago been floating, turned and stalked away, into the bushes. The ginger cat shook the water from it's fur and sat down.

"You can come out now, sister." it meowed.

A pale ginger she-cat moved into the clearing. She stalked right up infront of her brother and growled,

"How did he survive?"

"He kept his head afloat."

"What are you planning? No wait, what are you thinking? Do you want to be a traitor?"

"It's too late for me to turn back now. And anyway, I did this for you."

"But why?" asked the she-cat, shocked.

"I've seen the way you glance at that Thunderclan cat. I didn't want you to betray your clan."

"Helping a murderer isn't the way!"

"But soon he will unite the forest! Don't you understand? Either the Thunderclan cat dies or there will be no more clans, so any two cats can love each other!"

"It's sick! You're sick! And you're disobeying the will of Starclan! How could you?!"

"It's for you!"

"I don't want that!" the she-cat screeched, then turned and ran away, out of the clearing.

The ginger cat sighed, the padded after her.

A cat wailed. Tiny mews came from it's chest. A dark shape stalked towards it.

"Quiet" it ordered.

The cat howled again.

"I said be quiet!"

Suddenly, the two cats heard crashes from nearby.

"Their coming!" meowed the wailing cat.

The other cat picked up a kit. The first cat nodded. Then the other cat turned and ran, the tiny kit still dangling from its mouth.

It never stopped to look back.

A twoleg entered the area, followed by a second one. They picked up the cat and its remaining kit and walked away.

--

**Chapter 1**

"You'll have to go into the nursery soon."

"I know."

"It still scares you, doesn't it? I heard you mewling in the night."

"I'm not scared! It just brings back bad memories."

Orangestripe turned her back on Silverpelt, the Thunderclan warrior whom she loved. Silverpelt looked at her longingly. It pained him to see her like this; full of fear, sadness, denial and loneliness. It made him feel guilty. The only reason Orangestripe had to go into that nursery was because she was expecting _his_ kits.

"I don't know exactly what happened before, I was injured and unconscious, but I'm sure you can get over it."

"I'll tell you what happened! They locked me up for murdering Heavyfur! Without any definitive proof! I was a prisoner! I had to _live_ in there! I was under constant guard! Do you think, for any second, that I will ever truly get over that?! Do you think I could possibly ever not _hate_ going back there?!"

Orangestripe had twisted round but now she was stalking away, over to the warriors den.

Silverpelt turned and began to lick his silvery fur. A shaft of warm new-leaf sunlight fell upon him, warming him to the very core. He purred quietly. Icepelt walked up to him. She had been his apprentice until not very long ago.

_If you can count over a moon as not very long_, Silverpelt thought.

"I really enjoyed the Gathering last night. I can't believe that Swiftstar has died."

"Yes that was tragic." replied Silverpelt. Suddenly, a voice called for Icepelt.

"Stupid sister! I'm coming Mousewhisker! Sorry Silverpelt!" Icepelt meowed then turned and raced over to her sister.

Yes, everything was normal and the whole world seemed fine. Silverpelt was beginning to get used to the changes that had occurred just about two moons ago. He had killed Tigerpelt, the greatest threat to the forest since Tigerstar.

And yet, it seemed a hollow victory.

He had lost his sister.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes outside the entrance. Then two Thunderclan warriors, who had been on patrol, dragged in a cat.

The first one, a grey tom with darker grey stripes, was Greystripe. Greystripe was clan deputy, Silverpelt's so-called _best friend_ and mate of Tawnypelt.

The other cat, Roseeyes, had been born in Shadowclan. She was a dark ginger she-cat and her apprentice name had been Bloodpaw. She had been abandoned in the Thunderclan camp by Shadowclan after an unsuccessful raid. She was now a trusted warrior and had an apprentice, Specklepaw.

They had dragged in a brown she-cat with a white belly and black splotches. Silverpelt gasped. He recognised the cat. It was Poppy, a kittypet from just outside Shadowclan territory. She had helped him get home when he had been kidnapped by twolegs. She was also Icepelt and Mousewhisker's mother.

Greystripe and Roseeyes threw Poppy down in the centre of the clearing. Icepelt tried to move forwards but her sister held her back.

Whitestar came out of the medicine cats den where he had been talking to Whitefoot, the medicine cat.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"We found this _rogue_ on our side of the Shadowclan border. She was trying to find one of our warriors. _Silverpelt_." snarled Greystripe.

All eyes turned to look at Silverpelt. He took a step backwards.

"Any reason why she would be doing this?" Whitestar asked him.

Silverpelt opened his mouth but it was Poppy who spoke.

"Oh please! You have to help me! I was only looking for that cat because I have seen him before! You have to help! My name is Poppy. My twolegs moved from their nest into another nest. But I wasn't happy because in the nest next to mine was a dog! So I ran back to my old nest. But when I got back, my old nest had been destroyed! I was all alone, so I came to find you and live in your clan. Please!"

"You have to let her!" meowed another cat, stepping forwards. It was Icepelt, she had broken free of her sister.

"And why should I do that?" asked Whitestar, turning to face his warrior.

"Because… because… because she's my mother!"

The clan gasped. Hollypaw, Specklepaw's sister, dropped the spider she had had hanging from her paw.

Whitestar looked at Icepelt curiously, then nodded.

"Very well." he meowed. "From now on, Poppy, you shall stay with us and be known as… Sandshadow."

The clan cheered, but another sound silenced them. A cat ran through the entrance.

"Mother!" it cried.

"This is my son." Sandshadow explained.

Whitestar's expression changed. It now seemed to be half be half annoyance, half resignation.

"He may join too" declared Whitestar, disdainfully. "He will be an apprentice. Nightpaw."

The black cat looked up, confused. His mother urged him over to his sisters and the crowd disbanded.

Silverpelt saw Greystripe trot over to Whitestar.

"Who will he be apprenticed to?" Silverpelt heard Greystripe meow.

"I am going to be changing apprenticeships this evening. I am too busy to train Thistlepaw and I know you are struggling with Hollypaw. He will be apprenticed then."

Silverpelt saw Greystripe nod and walk away.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath the highrock, for a clan meeting!"

Silverpelt heard the call and slunk out of the warriors den where he had been talking to Sandshadow. He had been explaining all about hunting.

"Come on." he meowed to her, "You and I can go hunting tomorrow."

Sandshadow followed him out the den and the pair sat in the group that was slowly gathering beneath the highrock.

"As most of you know," Whitestar began, "Thistlepaw and Hollypaw were appointed as mine and Greystripe's apprentices due to the shortness of warriors a moon ago. As we currently have plenty of free warriors, I am appointing them to other cats."

Several cats nodded within the group. The decision made sense as Whitestar and Greystripe were busy cats.

"Thistlepaw shall be appointed to Icepelt and Mousewhisker shall continue Hollypaw's training."

Many cats nodded again and some cats murmured things to each other. Whitestar waited until the whole clan was silent before he continued.

"As for the new apprentice, Nightpaw, he shall be apprenticed to Silverpelt."

The cats cheered again and Sandshadow licked Silverpelt's ear. He heard Orangestripe growl but chose to ignore it. He walked over to the young cat and touched noses with him. He gestured for the young cat to follow him and led him out of the crowd, to behind the medicine cats den.

"Are you okay?" he asked is new apprentice.

"I'm just… finding it hard to believe that everything I used to know is gone. I'm finding it hard to adjust." The apprentice gazed up at his new mentor with his big yellow eyes and whimpered.

Silverpelt licked Nightpaw's ear and said,

"You'd better get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow!"

"Where do I sleep?" asked the young tom.

"In the apprentices den. Follow me." Silverpelt meowed.

He led the apprentice to his new den and Nightpaw went inside. Silverpelt slunk away to the warriors den and sighed. He slumped down in his nest and thought to himself,

_Why does everything always have to change?_

Then he fell deeply asleep.

Silverpelt surveyed the surrounding area. He knew he was in a dream and none of it was real, but it was all vaguely familiar. He could have sworn he had seen it before, but he could not remember ever coming here. He was in a small clearing, a pool of water was infront of him, over to the left. Before him on the right was a cat. He was too far away and it was too dark to see clearly, so he could only see a silhouette, but he heard the cat meow something as a small trio of kits mewed feebly. He tried to take a step closer, but couldn't. There was something holding him back. He was about to try again when a cat entered the clearing.

"What are you doing here?!" he hissed at the cat lying on the ground, stopping dead in surprise. "I thought we were meeting at the border?"

"I tried to come and find you." replied the other cat calmly, "I was going to call it off. I thought they'd be safer as kittypets. I would still come, when they've grown, but I've had second thoughts about them. I don't want them living in this world."

The other cat snarled viciously and raked his claws down the side of the queen. She howled with pain. And her kits began to mew louder.

"Shut it!" snapped the angry cat, "I will not have you spoil this for me! You're all coming and that's final!"

Both cats jumped as they heard the sound of a door open some distance away and a voice yell out. The queen's ears pricked and she said,

"My twolegs are calling me! We'll have to call it off!"

"No!" screeched the other cat loudly. He snatched up a kit and ran off into the bushes, leaving the queen to wail and lick at her wounds. Silverpelt tried to rush forwards again, but once more, he was held back. It felt like torment to Silverpelt to merely sit there, while this cat was probably dying infront of him. He tried to shake his head, tell himself that he knew it was all a dream, and it was, only... it also felt like it wasn't.

Suddenly a thought struck Silverpelt. He'd been here in a dream before, only a few days ago he had been in this very same spot, the same cats had been here. Only there had only been two kits that time, and the female had already been wailing. It could almost have been a continuation of tonight's events. Then Silverpelt realised, it _was_ a continuation of tonight's events! Suddenly, everything slipped out of focus and darkness surrounded himself. When he opened his eyes he was back in his warm cosy den, but he could still hear the cat wailing.

Silverpelt shook himself and stood up. It was already past dawn and he could hear the sounds of cats scurrying about within the camp. He left the warriors den and surveyed the camp. It was in a mess. Cats were running around screeching and carrying sticks and bedding to the dens and out of the camp. He could see Whitefoot and Brokenmoon racing from cat to cat, examining injuries. Mousewhisker and Specklepaw lay outside the medicine cats den, groaning quietly. Mousewhisker was covered in blood and still bleeding heavily and Thistlepaw's left leg was bent at an unnatural angle. Silverpelt was in no doubt.

Someone or something had attacked the camp last night.

"Enjoyed your nap?" spat Tawnypelt as she walked past him, back to the nursery, "Or hadn't you noticed we were having our fur clawed off!"

Silverpelt took a step back, startled. Tawnypelt wasn't usually this hostile.

"Now two of my kits have disappeared and so has Icepelt!" she shrieked, before running back to her remaining kits.

Silverpelt took a step back again. Icepelt was missing? And two of Tawnypelt's kits?

Silverpelt felt like he was about to faint when Whitestar approached him.

"Is it true?" Silverpelt asked Whitestar.

Whitestar nodded, his expression unreadable.

"I'm afraid it is true. Icepelt is missing, as are Brindlekit and Stonekit."

"Who did this? Who attacked the camp?"

"We were attacked by a party of Shadowclan cats at moonhigh. They were led by Firestorm."

"Firestorm?!" gasped Silverpelt in disbelief. "But he's not even a clan deputy, Icestar wouldn't have chosen him to lead the attack, not after he joined Tigerpelt's rebellion!"

"Then I wonder if this was a true Shadowclan attack, or just a band of rogues who should be exiled from their clan." meowed Whitestar. After a while he decided, "I will go and speak to Icestar."

Silverpelt was about to protest when Whitestar continued.

"And I will take a group of cats with me. We may be able to recover the missing cats."

Silverpelt nodded.

"Now, Silverpelt, go and tell Greystripe of this and ask him to choose five warriors to accompany me, but not himself. He must stay here to guard the clan. Also, they must not be the five most senior warriors, as we may need to defend ourselves if there is another attack."

Silverpelt bowed his head then turned and raced over to where Greystripe stood, over by the nursery.

As he approached, Silverpelt saw the nursery was in a terrible state. Huge chunks of it had literally been clawed out and the entrance had been smashed and torn to smithereens. There was almost nothing left. Inside of it, Tawnypelt was wailing and trying to comfort her kits, who were confused and kept asking where their littermates were. Tawnypelt was clutching them close to her, and wouldn't let anyone else inside the nursery.

Silverpelt trotted over to Greystripe. Greystripe turned and asked him,

"Where were you last night?!"

"Before I tell you that I must tell you Whitestar's message." he replied.

"What is it?" Greystripe asked in a less hostile tone of voice.

"Whitestar does not believe that the attack was organised by Icestar, the Shadowclan leader, and thinks it was organised by the same band of traitorous rogues who aided Tigerpelt last time. Whitestar is going to visit Icestar to discuss the matter and rescue the missing cats. He requests that you pick five cats to go with him, excluding yourself, who must stay and run the clan. You must also not choose all five of our most senior warriors, in case we are attacked again."

Greystripe nodded, then commented,

"This is foolish, he shouldn't go risking his lives like this. If he is killed for good I would never forgive myself. I would become the leader and I can't do that job. Not yet. But if I must choose, then Roseeyes and Mousewhisker shall go, along with their apprentices. And you will have to tell Whitestar that I can only afford to send four cats with him. I would send Orangestripe as well but she is almost ready to have her kits."

Silverpelt bowed his head to his friend and deputy and scurried back to Whitestar, who was now helping the injured Blackclaw make her way over to the medicine cats den, where Brokenmoon was waiting to help her inside and treat the large gash across her left shoulder.

Silverpelt shivered as he approached.

_How could such a calm and peaceful camp turn into this overnight without warning?_

He walked up to Whitestar and delivered his message.

"Greystripe apologises but he can only afford to send four cats due to our... shortage and current state of health. He has chosen Roseeyes and Mousewhisker to accompany you, along with their apprentices Specklepaw and Hollypaw."

Whitestar nodded then turned and leapt up onto the highrock. He cried out,

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath the highrock, for a clan meeting!"

The cats of Thunderclan all turned at once and raced over to the ground under the large rock, except Tawnypelt, who merely slid into the entrance of the nursery to watch and listen, he kits still pressed closely to her and kept there by her tail. When all the cats had assembled, Whitestar continued,

"Under the light of recent evidence, implying that our attackers may have been the same traitorous Shadowclan cats who sided with Tigerpelt against us a moon ago, I have decided to take a group of cats to accompany me upon a mission to go and speak with Icestar, leader of Shadowclan, to discuss the attack, and to attempt to rescue the missing cats."

Some cats, including Hollypaw and Mousewhisker, shouted cries of agreement and support to the statement, whereas other cats, including Tawnypelt and Sandwhisker, cried out that this should not happen and that he couldn't do it.

"You can't just leave us to go and see Shadowclan!" yelled Tawnypelt from her nursery entrance, "Not now, when we need all our cats to help with repairs and to defend us in case of another attack. You could get yourself and the other cats killed. You can't just go and see a clan of cats who many of us still believe did this!"

Yowls of support rose up from several of the cats for Tawnypelt's statement and she raised her head in pride. When the noise died down, Whitestar replied,

"It is vital I see Icestar to find out who did this and it is vital we rescue those cats, if we wait too long they could end up dead!"

"They could be dead already!" cried Blackclaw, who had limped to the medicine cats den entrance to hear the meeting.

"Yes!" cried Tawnypelt, her mind decided that her argument was winning, "And where's your evidence that Icestar didn't order the attack?"

"I'm sure he didn't because the attack upon us was led by Firestorm. As you know, a moon ago, Tigerpelt was exiled from us and joined Shadowclan. In Shadowclan, he gathered together a band of cats and attempted to kill Icestar and take control of Shadowclan. Firestorm was one of Tigerpelt's supporters. Why would it be that Icestar would send a cat _who tried to kill him _to lead a mission to attack us, when he could have sent his deputy, Leopardstorm, who he trusted and _who had been against Tigerpelt_."

There came many nods and meows of agreement from the assembled cats, but some, like Tawnypelt, were still not entirely convinced.

"How do we know he didn't send Firestorm so we would think this was the case?" she asked jeeringly.

"Icestar is in a dangerous position." Whitestar responded, a hint of suspicion in his voice, "He cannot trust half of his clan, yet he needs them to carry out duties such as hunting and patrolling. An attack on any clan now would be a big mistake. If they were attack, say, Riverclan, and Riverclan were to attack back, then Icestar would have a problem. How would he know if his clan were going to defend him? What would he do if he was injured during battle? Would one of his cats try to finish him off to become leader and continue Tigerpelt's work? It would be a foolish action and would likely see Icestar killed once and for all. No, this is why I don't think he is responsible, but it is also why I must speak to him, to see if he knows who my have done this and where are cats may be being held."

Finally, all the cats were agreed and Whitestar could announce the details of his plan.

"I am going to be leaving immediately for Shadowclan and it may be a few days before I return. I will be taking Roseeyes, Mousewhisker, Hollypaw and Specklepaw with me."

The two apprentices who had been chosen looked up with delight, while Thistlepaw and Nightpaw looked disgruntled. Although initially nervous about life as a clan cat, after the previous night's battle and his success at fighting in it, Nightpaw's spirits were high and he was a little irritated he hadn't been chosen, even though he knew that after only a day and a night here, he couldn't really expect to be sent on such an important mission.

With the meeting dismissed, Whitestar gathered his group of cats, meowed some instructions to Greystripe and left the camp. Silverpelt watched them go, then walked over to his friend.

"What are your orders?" he asked. Greystripe looked hesitant for a moment, then he replied,

"Whitestar has instructed that Orangestripe is to go into the nursery as she is so close to kitting, and also for her protection. The remaining warriors are to do a dawn patrol, except you, and the remaining apprentices are to go hunting. The rest of us shall help with repairs to the camp."

Silverpelt nodded, then left. This was going to be a long couple of days and he wasn't fond of the thought of telling Orangestripe the nursery news.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Here's the next chapter. It's not as long as the others, but I hope you like it. Thanks to my reviewers!_

_Disclaimer- Warriors? Be serious- how could that possibly be mine?_

**Chapter 2**

Icepelt awoke to the sound of crying kits. She was aware that she was in a small, confined space, even though it was so dark she could not see. The place smelt of Shadowclan so she knew she was in their territory. She could hear the sound of running water outside and it was very noisy, so she guessed she was near a large river. That meant she was in one of two places in Shadowclan territory. She was either somewhere along the border between Thunderclan and Shadowclan territory, or she was the bottom corner of Shadowclan territory, on the border with Riverclan. She guessed it was probably the latter as who would hide Thunderclan cats on the border with Thunderclan?

Icepelt turned her attention back to the crying kits.

"Hush." she whispered, "Everything's going to be alright. Now, which kits are you?"

"I'm Brindlekit." squeaked the first kit, a small brown tabby she-cat.

"And I'm Stonekit." mewed the other, a small dull grey tom.

Icepelt knew both kits were about one and a half moons old and had been born around the same time that she and her sister had been made warriors.

"What's happened to us?" squeaked Brindlekit, nervously.

"I don't know for sure," meowed Icepelt soothingly, "But I think we've been kidnapped by a band of rogue Shadowclan cats. Don't worry though, I'll make sure everything's going to be alright."

The kits snuggled in closer to her.

"I'm hungry." mewed Stonekit, "When can we eat?"

"I don't know, Stonekit. I really don't know." replied Icepelt, glancing round. And that was all she really could say.

Whitestar and his group of cats ran as fast as they could all the way to the Thunderclan border. When they got to the river they followed it along to the fallen pine tree that formed a bridge across the river. The pine tree had fallen over half a moon ago and still had some green leaves on it. Whitestar approached it cautiously nonetheless. No cat in Thunderclan had used it to cross the river before and Whitestar did not know how safe it was. Whitestar, however, knew that they had to use it. It would waste time to go further along, up to the point where you could jump across the river at it's narrowest point. Anyway, Whitestar knew _he_ had five lives left.

When they reached the tree, Whitestar turned to his following cats and said,

"I will cross the river first. I still have lives I can spare, for now at any rate."

The other cats nodded and Whitestar leapt up on to the tree, it was bendy and slippery with the spray from the river and he had to weave his way between the branches, but Whitestar successfully crossed to the other side.

Mousewhisker went next, eager to continue in the search for her sister, but she was still careful. An injured cat would not help them with their mission.

Mousewhisker was followed by Roseeyes, who was followed by Specklepaw. Finally, it was Hollypaw's turn to cross.

Hollypaw was confident, but her confidence led to recklessness. She leapt up onto the log and began to race across as fast as she could, to show off to Specklepaw. However, half way across, she encountered a particularly slippery patch of tree-trunk, coupled with a difficult turn to avoid a branch that even Whitestar had had to go slowly and carefully around, and the result was that Hollypaw slipped, cried out, swiped for the nearest branch, missed, flailed around and plummeted downwards. At the last minute, Hollypaw succeeded in grabbing a branch underneath the trunk and keeping a grip on it, although that grip was rapidly slipping and Hollypaw didn't have long before she would fall down into the icy, raging river and be swept away by the current towards the sharp rocks just around the next bend.

Hollypaw cried out loudly as she lost a grip with one of her paws. Now she was only holding on with the claws of one paw and she only had a couple of mousetails to slide until the branch ran out and she fell.

She cried out even louder as her grip slipped half a mousetail.

Just at that moment, two things happened. The first was that Whitestar leapt onto the log and raced over to where Hollypaw was clinging on for dear life, causing her to slip a further half a mousetail and cry out again.

The second thing was that a patrol of Shadowclan cats who had heard the cries and scented Thunderclan leapt out of the bushes and raced over to the bank. Upon seeing the dangling Hollypaw and the rescuing Whitestar, they stopped dead in their tracks and sheathed their claws. Leopardstorm was leading the party and was accompanied by Hawktail and Rainpaw. The pale grey apprentice tried to run forwards but Hawktail held her back, meowing a warning of,

"Don't or she'll slip further!"

Leopardstorm added,

"There's nothing you can do, you would just get in the way!"

Whitestar carefully manoeuvred around the awkward branch that had caused Hollypaw to slip and leaned over the edge. He could see Hollypaw's face, eyes wide with terror. He reached a paw over and Hollypaw grabbed it, sinking her claws into his leg. Whitestar winced but kept it there, then began to pull it back, trying to pull the terrified apprentice up to safety, but she was too heavy. The tactic resulted in Hollypaw losing her grip on the branch. Now all her weight was hanging from Whitestar and he couldn't support it. The Thunderclan leader was dragged over the edge. But, at the last moment, he swung his paw round and Hollypaw lost her grip. She was flung back up onto the trunk where she dug her claws in.

And watched as her leader plummeted over the edge and down into the raging river below.

Brokenmoon knew instantly that something was wrong. His spine was tingling and his fur was standing up on end. He had only been out gathering medicinal herbs and plants when it had happened. And he knew it was about his leader. He quickly bit off the few poppy heads he had gone to collect and raced back to camp. When he returned he saw Whitefoot having an urgent conversation with Greystripe, and his mentor's fur was standing up too. Brokenmoon raced over to the pair and dropped the poppy flowers infront of him. Whitefoot turned to look at him and meowed,

"So you felt it too. Something has happened to Whitestar."

"We should send a party of cats." commented Greystripe decisively. Although he sounded calm and collected, by the twitching of his whiskers and the flicking of his tail, Brokenmoon could tell he was far from relaxed.

"But we cannot spare any cats." pointed out Whitefoot.

Usually, Brokenmoon would agree with his mentor, but on this occasion, he strongly protested. Brokenmoon thought,

_How can we just do nothing? Our l__**eader**__ is in danger! This is __**Whitestar **__we are talking about. We can't just leave him!_

"I could go." he said. "And I could take Silverpelt and Nightpaw with me."

"Silverpelt cannot go." Whitefoot said.

"Why not?" Brokenmoon asked.

"Because Orangestripe has just started having her kits."

"What!" Brokenmoon screeched. "Why aren't you with her then?"

"I had to tell Greystripe about this. Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to them. _You_ can discuss this with our deputy."

And with that, Whitefoot raced back to the nursery.

"She's a week early!" meowed Brokenmoon fretfully.

"It's okay." Greystripe comforted him. "I was born half a week early and it never affected me."

Brokenmoon looked up at his deputy thankfully. He had never thought of Greystripe as a comforting cat, but he realised that to have had kits, he must be. Brokenmoon was surprised he could still be so composed after the leader was in. Brokenmoon was actually very grateful that their deputy hadn't just fallen to pieces.

_I suppose that's why he's the deputy, _he thought.

"So as I was saying, I'll go, and I can take Nightpaw with me. It might be just as well. Silverpelt probably wont have time, seeing as he'll now have kits to check on and help care for."

"You can't just take Nightpaw alone. We can't have two apprentices running around into other territories. What if you got into a fight with Shadowclan? You'd be crowfood!"

Brokenmoon supposed he was right.

"I can also take Sandshadow." he meowed.

"Our only other warrior? I don't think so. Anyway, she's only been here a day. She wouldn't help you much."

Brokenmoon felt his temper rising.

"Well who can I take then?!"

"Blackclaw. I know she's an elder but she's only been one for a few moons and she's not that old and slow."

"Very well. I'll go and tell them and leave right away."

"You do that. Oh, and by the way, they'll probably have crossed using that tree that fell not long ago."

"Thank you." meowed Brokenmoon.

He padded over to where Nightpaw was mending the apprentices den.

"Come on." he said to him. "We've got a mission. We have to go and find Whitestar. Starclan tells me he's in danger."

Nightpaw gazed at him with eager and excited eyes.

"Okay! Right away!"

The two cats raced over to Blackclaw, who had been watching them from the elders den.

"I suppose I have to come with you." she meowed, getting up.

"Yes please. Starclan have told me and Whitefoot that our leader is in danger. We must go help him."

"Very well. Off we go." Blackclaw hustled them over to the camp entrance and they left.

Silverpelt was in the nursery with Orangestripe. She had just finished kitting and their three kits were feeding well from her. She was purring with contentedness.

"What are you going to call them?" asked Whitefoot.

Silverpelt looked at Orangestripe.

"You name the two ginger ones," she meowed, "And I'll name the white female."

Silverpelt nodded and said,

"This one, the tom with the ginger-orange pelt, is Flamekit, and the other, the ginger and brown tabby she-kit with the fluffy tail, is Squirrelkit."

Orangestripe nodded, purred, then said,

"And this dear little she-kit is called Frostkit, because of her silvery-white coat and after your sister."

Silverpelt nodded, so happy of the name Orangestripe had chosen. He licked his mate, then each of his little kits who were still feeding.

"I'll leave you two now then." meowed Whitefoot, who then left.

Tawnypelt padded closer and asked,

"May I have a look?"

Orangestripe nodded and Tawnypelt walked up to them. Her kits followed and tumbled over to the newborn kits.

"Were we like that once mother?" asked Dawnkit curiously.

"Yes you were." replied Tawnypelt, purring.

"How are you?" Fernkit asked one of the kits politely.

She repeated the question when she got no answer. She then asked,

"Why wont she answer me?"

"Don't be silly dear, she wont be able to talk for about a week yet."

"Oh." answered Fernkit understandingly.

"They're absolutely beautiful and they look happy and healthy. Congratulations." Tawnypelt meowed to Orangestripe.

"Thank you." she replied.

"You must be hungry." Silverpelt meowed to his mate.

"I'll go and catch you something.

He turned and left.

The camp seemed deserted.

_Well, most of us have gone to speak to Shadowclan, _he thought, but then he noticed that Brokenmoon, Blackclaw and his apprentice, Nightpaw, were all missing too. He spotted Greystripe heading towards the warriors den and raced over to him.

"Where is everybody?" he asked his friend.

"Brokenmoon and Whitefoot both received warnings from Starclan that something bad has happened to Whitestar. Brokenmoon, Blackclaw and Nightpaw have gone to find him."

Silverpelt's blood ran cold.

_Something bad has happened to Whitestar!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- Yay! New chapter up! Thanks to all my magnificent amazing reviewers! I know I sayt his a lot, but- YOU ARE THE BEST!  
YOU ARE NUMBER 1! Please review! And I hope you like this chapter!_

_Disclaimer- The characters are mine, the names are either borrowed or gotten off the warriors website, warriors is not mine, and the story belongs to me. Anything else? Oh yeah, it's Friday 13th. Trust me- this IS an unlucky day. I have experienced it._

**Chapter 3**

The Thunderclan cats stared in silence at the tragic scene which had just transpired before them.

"Oh Starclan! What just happened?" wailed Roseeyes, breaking the silence.

The Shadowclan cats seemed unmoved by the events which had just occurred, but then Leopardstorm said,

"Come on, quickly, we must make haste if we are to catch him further downstream."

The Shadowclan cats turned and raced off along the riverbank, followed more slowly by the Thunderclan cats, who were in shock at the loss of their leader.

As they rounded the small bend, the Thunderclan cats received a terrible shock. The battered and broken body of their leader was caught on a sharp rock.

And he was, most definitely, dead.

"Whitestar!" called out Mousewhisker, leaping to the very edge of the bank. Only Leopardstorm's quick reactions and sharp claws prevented the Thunderclan warrior from plunging straight into the river.

"Careful!" she called out, "We don't want to lose you too!"

"I'll get him!" called Hawktail, and before Leopardstorm could stop her, the Shadowclan warrior had leapt onto one of the boulders that lay across the river.

"Hawktail!" cried Leopardstorm, but there was nothing she could do. The Shadowclan she-cat was already on the second boulder along and was only two away from the one that Whitestar's body had snagged on. The river was very wide here but it still flowed extremely fast.

Hawktail leapt onto the next boulder. She was now on the rock right next to Whitestar's. She leaned a paw out and tried to grab Whitestar's leg, but she knocked him accidentally and his body began to move downstream.

"No!" she cried and plunged into the water after him.

"Wait!" Leopardstorm cried, "You can't swim well! You're not a Riverclan cat!"

Hawktail ignored her and continued to plunge downstream, gaining speed. Eventually she was hardly swimming at all and was only kicking to stay at the surface as the river washed her away.

Finally, she succeeded in grabbing hold of Whitestar's body and she managed to kick her way back to the bank. All the cats had been racing along beside her, down the bank and now Roseeyes and Rainpaw helped to pull her ashore.

As Hawktail tried to shake her fur dry, the Thunderclan cats began to examine their leader's body. The remaining Shadowclan cats sat respectfully back, averting their eyes from the Thunderclan leader's body.

Mousewhisker looked at Whitestar, their wasn't much left. All his bones seemed broken and a sharp rock had pierced him all the way through his chest.

"He wont be coming back." she said.

Eventually, the other Thunderclan party arrived on the other bank. Carefully, Brokenmoon, Blackclaw and Nightpaw leapt across the boulders and joined the cats on the other side of the river.

When he saw Whitestar's dead body, Brokenmoon was sickened. He couldn't believe that this was what his warning had been about. His leader wasn't just in danger. He was dead.

"We'll take the body back." said Blackclaw to the rest of the Thunderclan cats, "While you go and speak with Icestar. Tell him what happened to Whitestar only if you are sure he was not involved in the attack. Otherwise, he may see it as a sign that Thunderclan is weak and may attack again."

Mousewhisker nodded and turned to leave with the rest of her party. Leopardstorm stepped forward and said,

"May we carry the body across the rocks for you. If we could help in any way, it would be our honour and pleasure to do so."

Blackclaw nodded and said,

"Thank you, you are most kind."

Leopardstorm picked up the departed Thunderclan leader's body and leapt across the rocks carrying it. She then crossed back again and said to Blackclaw,

"We will escort your friends to our camp, after all. They _are_ on our territory."

Blackclaw nodded once more, then turned and leapt across the rocks. Nightpaw crossed over after, followed by Brokenmoon. When they were all on the other side, Blackclaw picked up the body and they left.

All the cats looked up when the small Thunderclan party returned to camp. The cats moved Whitestar's body into the centre of the clearing and then moved back. Greystripe was the first forwards and he looked at the body with what seemed almost like a sense of fear.

"No…" he murmured, "No… this cannot be. He can't be dead."

Greystripe looked away and stopped a foxlength from the body. He looked around at the rest of the clan and then up at the sky where dark grey clouds had rolled over and covered the sun.

As Greystripe moved up to the body to share tongues with his leader for the last time, rain began to drizzle down, and as Greystripe moved away and back, the rain lashed down harder, soaking every cat to the skin.

The cats sat in silence for a long time, no other cat wishing to go forwards yet. As they sat there with the rain pouring down, the camp began to flood. Greystripe stood up and walked over to a part of the outer wall behind the apprentices den he dusted away a thin layer of soil and leaves to reveal a crumbly part of the ground. He dug away the ground to leave a hole leading out of the camp. The water began to drain away out of the hole.

Greystripe walked back to the gathering of cats and sat back down. While he had been gone, Thistlepaw had gone to say goodbye to not only his leader and former mentor, but his father as well. Upon Greystripe's return, Silverpelt went over to the body and touched noses with it.

"Goodbye, Whitestar." he whispered. "We will miss you always."

Mousewhisker, Roseeyes, Hollypaw and Specklepaw were being escorted by the Shadowclan cats to the Shadowclan camp. When they arrived, Leopardstorm said,

"Wait here, I'll go and fetch Icestar."

The Thunderclan cats sat near the entrance to the camp while Leopardstorm scurried over to her leader, who was busy giving instructions to Tigerclaw and Spottedbelly. When Leopardstorm approached he nodded and the two warriors turned away. Leopardstorm said something to him quickly and the two cats walked over to the Thunderclan members.

"You came to see me?" asked Icestar loftily, a gleam of laughter in his eyes. That gleam disappeared after he heard what Mousewhisker had to say.

"We did. I'm afraid Whitestar did want to tell you himself but...there were………..complications."

"What happened?" Icestar asked nervously, as if fearing the answer.

"Whitestar is dead." Roseeyes said.

Icestar seemed taken aback.

"Oh." he meowed, then after a while he asked, "Was that what you came to say?"

"No. We came to tell you that last night we were attacked by a group of Shadowclan cats. Whitestar… Whitestar wanted to know if you knew anything of the matter or if they were just rogues."

Mousewhisker leaned in closer to Icestar and then continued,

"We suspect it was Tigerpelt's followers out for revenge. They have taken the warrior Icepelt and two of our kits hostage. We do not know where they are."

Just as she said that, Spiderfoot and his apprentice came back into the camp.

"Then we just might." he said, "I scented Thunderclan cats near the Riverclan border, opposite Mouserocks. I checked the area out, but finding no traces of cats or any scent markings I returned to tell you the news."

"Please show us." Roseeyes requested, "If that is alright with you, Icestar."

"It is fine with me." he meowed, "Spiderfoot, please take these Thunderclan cats and show them the area. Your apprentice can go with the other apprentices and hunt for prey near the destroyed twoleg nest. Tigerclaw and Spottedbelly will be assessing them. Leopardstorm, would you be so kind as to arrange a small hunting party on the other side of the territory, and while you're there, Swifttail asked me to ask if you would pick up some yarrow leaves as they are currently abundant in that area."

The cats nodded and separated out, the Thunderclan cats following Spiderfoot out of the entrance in the hope of finding their missing clanmates.

Greystripe leapt up onto the highrock and waited as the clan turned towards him. A day had passed and Blackclaw and Whitefoot had gone and buried Whitestar. Mousewhisker and Roseeyes, as well as their apprentices, were still out with Shadowclan, searching for Icepelt and the kits. Greystripe held little hope that the kits were still alive as, although they were onto eating meat, they had probably starved by now.

The Thunderclan deputy, when he was sure all the clan were present, spoke,

"I am now going to the Moonpool to receive my nine lives and my leader name from Starclan. Upon my return, I will appoint a new deputy. In the meantime, the senior warriors will share clan running duties between themselves. I will be taking Brokenmoon and Thistlepaw with me on my journey. I hope the clan will be safe until we return. Thank you."

The future leader of Thunderclan leapt down off the highrock and gathered his accompanying cats with a flick of his tail. He took them over to the medicine cats den, where Whitefoot was waiting with the herbs they would need for the journey. Greystripe wasn't allowed to eat before he communed with Starclan, so he wouldn't even be able to eat the herbs. The other two cats swallowed the foul tasting herbs with looks of disgust, then left the camp.

The apprentice, Thistlepaw, was quivering with excitement. He had never been on a journey to the Moonpool before and for him, this was a special event. Although he knew this was only because his father was dead, and that would have been enough to ruin any special event, he was in high spirits about the trip. He was about to take part in an event not many other cats had witnessed.

He held his tail high for the entire journey across Thunderclan territory and down to fourrocks. When they reached the sight of the moonly gatherings, Greystripe turned to them and said,

"We are now about to travel across Windclan territory. Although they can do us no harm as we are travelling to the Moonpool, I would like to remind you that we are not allowed to hunt or take anything from their territory and we should stay as close to the stream as possible."

The two cats nodded to their deputy and the trio continued across into rival clan territory.

The three cats reached the Moonpool without encountering any Windclan warriors and Greystripe spoke again to the other cats before he communed with Starclan,

"You may not come down to the Moonpool with me. You must wait here at the edge of the clearing, by the bushes. You must wait in silence. Is that understood?"

The other cats nodded.

"None of us must speak again until the ritual is over."

All three cats nodded, then Greystripe slunk down to the waters edge. He lapped at some of the water and then lay down asleep, ready to receive his nine lives and new name.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- Okay so the day after Friday 13th, and I'm feeling great! So great that I wrote a whole chapter of Tribe of the Sunlit Mountain, and then went on to do a whole comic strip on something else, and now post this! Woo! I'm on a role! Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope you enjoy Greystripe's leader ceremony!_

_Disclaimer- Here is Warriors. I am giving it back to Erin Hunter. I borrowed it. It's not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Greystripe opened his eyes to find himself is the clearing at fourrocks. He was crouching infront of the boulder that the leader of Thunderclan would sit on.

_That Whitestar would sit on, _he thought.

As he crouched there he wondered when Starclan would come. Would they come? He did not know. Leaders were forbidden from telling any other cat what went on at this secret ceremony.

Suddenly, Greystripe saw the stars swirl closer to him and then the cats of Starclan came running down from the sky to sit in the clearing. At the front, nearest him, he saw a wash of familiar faces that he longed to greet.

"Greetings, Greystripe. It is time for you to become a leader."

This was said by Whitestar, who was sat closest to him. Greystripe wanted to leap up and tell his leader how much he and the whole clan missed him, but he knew duty meant he must stay put.

"Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

"Yes, I am." Greystripe replied. He was absolutely terrified but somehow, he managed to make his voice remain steady.

A pale ginger she-cat stepped forwards. Greystripe recognised her as Orangestripe's sister, Sandwhisker. She had been Redpaw's mother.

Sandwhisker walked up to Greystripe and touched her nose to his forehead. It burned the most scorching hot and the most intense cold. She then said,

"With this life I give you care and compassion. Use it well to care for your clan, your mate, and your kits. Even those who aren't really yours."

At once a bolt of energy soared through Greystripe. He felt intense love and a sense of caring, but was not prepared for the feeling of ferocity and the clash of teeth for protection that followed. It left him shocked and trembling when it ended.

Sandwhisker stepped back and was replaced with her son, Redpaw.

The medicine cat apprentice approached and gave Greystripe his life.

"With this life I give you duty. Use it well to guide you in the right path."

Unlike his mother's, Redpaw's life was full of responsibility- and fear. Greystripe couldn't quite believe how afraid Redpaw had been in the final days of his life, knowing what was going to happen to him. When it was over, Greystripe felt terribly fearful.

Next, Heavyfur came up. She had been killed by Redpaw in order to prevent Tigerpelt seizing control of the forest. Her son, Patchpaw, had also been killed, because Tigerpelt had been his father. Heavyfur, after finding out about Tigerpelt's treachery had deeply regretted choosing him as her mate. She had been angry when Tigerpelt's sister, Lionfur, who was just as corrupt as him, had been chosen as her son's mentor.

"With this life I give you judgement. Use it well to choose the path for yourself and for your clan. Unlike me." she added.

Heavyfur's life was full of happiness at the beginning, but this quickly gave way to love, followed by shock and anger. Greystripe was surprised at the life the ex-queen had led.

After Heavyfur came Swiftwind. The warrior's life had always been full of rule-breaking and misbehaviour. Greystripe however, was shocked when he received it.

Swiftwind's life began with a swirl of freedom and a joy of movement, but this quickly gave way to forbidden love, followed by intense sadness, loss and anger. Greystripe was extremely moved by the end of it but wondered how he could cope with the five more lives to come.

The next cat to come was Lionfur. This wasn't the Lionfur that he had known from later days, full of anger and bitterness, this was Lionfur as she had originally been, a proud warrior determined to do the best for her clan.

"With this life I give you determination. Use it well to help you through the battles for your clan."

Lionfur's life came as a shock to Greystripe. He hadn't expected the pain he would receive from the many battles she had fought, followed by the slow decline in to anger and bitter hatred.

Afterwards, however, Greystripe felt encouraged to do whatever was best for his clan.

Then it was the turn of Ferneyes, the Windclan cat who had born Swiftwind's kits. She seemed to glide over the ground towards him, her pelt sparkling with the stars of Silverpelt.

"With this life I give you eternal joy. Use it to embrace the best moments with your clan."

If Greystripe had expected a purely happy life from the she-cat, he was wrong. Ferneye's life began full of joy, which seemed to continuously escalate. But then it turned to pain, followed by a cold sensation which left Greystripe shaking.

The next cat was Brightmane. Greystripe had never really liked him, but this Brightmane was a younger one, unsullied by the malignancy of Tigerpelt.

"With this life I give you wisdom. Use it well to help in hard times."

Brightmane's life was much like Lionfur's, with pain from many battles, followed by anger, bitterness and a consuming lust for power. Greystripe hoped he would never end up like that. Brightmane could have been a brave and noble warrior, if only he had had chosen his friends better.

The penultimate cat was Patchpaw. The young apprentice had not been long out of the nursery when he was killed by a Riverclan warrior to fulfil a part of the prophecy from Starclan to help rid the forest of Tigerpelt..

"With this life I give you hope, and the prospect of a bright future. Use it well to guide your clan through dark times."

Patchpaw's life was the shortest yet, but it was full of the sheer joy and innocence of kithood, and ended only with the brief shock of his death. Greystripe was glad for the break from terrible, hard lives even though he knew it was sad that this apprentice had not been able to achieve his full potential.

The final life was from Whitestar himself. Greystripe knew his life would be the toughest yet to take but what he experienced was beyond even his foresight.

"With this life I give you honour. Use it well to protect you and your clan from false accusations and to guide your clan through life."

When he was touched by Whitestar, Greystripe flinched. He felt the duty and courage of a young Whitestar. He felt the pain and suffering from the many battles he had fought. He felt the forbidden love that his leader had had with Shadowmask- a Shadowclan queen, and the shock and fear that he may lose Hollypaw, followed by the terrible sensation of losing five lives in one go.

Greystripe never thought he could experience anything like that. It was terrible.

Now he had all nine lives, Greystripe was signalled to stand. Whitestar meowed,

"I hail you by your new name, Greystar. You now have a new life caring for your clan as their leader. But remember, your old life, with your friends and lover, is not to be forgotten."

The cats of Starclan chanted his new name.

"Greystar! Greystar! Greystar!"

Finally, the Starclan cats faded away to nothing, followed by the clearing. But suddenly, before he awoke, Greystar saw a terrible vision.

A tree fell with a mighty rip and tear and a thunderous noise that made Greystar's head hurt. He heard lightning crack and the wails and screeches of many cats. Fire raged around and seemed to consume him. Greystar saw the moon go black and a mysterious voice warned,

"_Beware the dark and fractured moon."_

Then Greystar woke up.

When their leader awoke, Thistlepaw and Brokenmoon raced down to the water's edge to greet him. Although they knew they couldn't talk until they left the clearing and that Greystar would be unable to tell them what had happened during the ceremony, they still went to see if he was alright. They knew, and in particular Brokenmoon knew, that clan leaders sometimes received a prophetic warning at the end of their ceremony.

When they saw their leader shaking, they raced over even faster. Thistlepaw helped him up and both cats helped guide him out of the clearing.

When they were well away from the Moonpool, Thistlepaw asked,

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. " Greystar replied, his voice a little shaky, "I just had a terrible warning from Starclan, that's all. It's no big deal."

"It's very important actually. You must tell me. If it was a glimpse of what is to come, then the clan must know. You can tell me, if you like, and we can work it out together. After all, that's part of my job. It is my duty to help you and to offer my advice when needed. If you ever need me, just ask. You can tell me as much or as little as you want."

"Very well. I could hear cats screeching and the sound of lightning. I think I was in the camp. I saw a tree fall down and there was fire everywhere. The moon went black and a voice told me I should beware the dark and fractured moon."

At those words, Brokenmoon jolted. For a second he seemed in a terrible panic, but then he was back to normal. He said,

"It's difficult, but I'm certain Starclan have shown you the future. I'll tell Whitefoot but it may take some time to clarify the meaning. It's difficult, when only Starclan know what is to come."

"Yes, I know. Thank you."

Greystar nodded then turned and led them away. It was sunhigh before they returned to camp. As they entered, all the cats looked up, then came hurtling over and crowded around their new leader.

"Greetings, Greystar!"

"Greystar!"

"Welcome back, Greystar!"

"Congratulations, Greystar!"

Greystar couldn't believe how excited the cats were. It took him a while before he could push his way through them and over to the highrock. He didn't need to summon the cats as they were already gathering below.

"Greetings, Thunderclan. As you all obviously know, I am your new leader and I am now Grey_star_!"

All the cats cheered once again. When they had settled down, Greystar continued, "I know I may never be as good a leader as Whitestar was, but listen now, when I say I will constantly strive to be at least half the leader he was, and that is going to be difficult, for Whitestar was a unique and noble leader the likes of which this forest may never see again. However, I promise you I will always try my hardest in leading this clan and I will always be loyal to you."

The cats all cheered at Greystar's speech and began to chant his name,

"Greystar! Greystar! Greystar! Greystar!"

Eventually they stopped and Greystar leapt down. He trotted over to Silverpelt and said,

"I'll hold the deputy ceremony just after sundown."

He then trotted over to his new leader's den and went inside.

--

Meanwhile, Mousewhisker, Roseeyes and their apprentices were still looking for Icepelt and the kits. They had had to conclude their search early the previous day as a fox had been scented in the area and by the time a party of Shadowclan warriors had driven it off, it's scent had masked the Thunderclan cats' and they had been forced to suspend their search until the following day.

The next day, Mousewhisker and the others headed off early with Spiderfoot, the Shadowclan warrior who had first scented Icepelt and the kits and informed the leader of Shadowclan, Icestar, of their presence, to continue their search. They padded over what seemed to the Thunderclan group as half the territory before they reached the area they had yet been to search. The group split up into two pairs, with Spiderfoot continually running backwards and forwards to cross check and monitor the investigations.

After a while, Specklepaw meowed to Roseeyes,

"I think I can hear a kit!"

"Over here!" called Roseeyes to the other cats, "Specklepaw thinks he can hear a kit!"

The other three cats rushed over and listened carefully.

"I think he's right!" said Spiderfoot.

"Oh Icepelt, I'm coming!" cried Mousewhisker, who began to tear away at the ground all over the area. She eventually struck lucky under an old fallen down tree, in which there was a gap in the ground underneath which the kit cries had come from. Mousewhisker dug vigorously and eventually uncovered her sister and both kits.

"However did you survive?!" she asked after thoroughly covering her sister in licks, while Roseeyes licked and cleaned off the kits.

"Fresh-kill was dropped down into the hole daily, but the gap was so small, not even the kits could climb out."

"Oh it doesn't matter, as long as you're okay!" meowed her sister, still licking down Icepelt enthusiastically.

"Get off!" exclaimed Icepelt, wriggling away. "I'm not a kit!"

Roseeyes turned to Spiderfoot and said,

"We'll be going now. We don't need an escort. Go back and tell your leader. Thank you for all your help. Thunderclan is grateful and offers you it's blessings for your assistance."

"Thank you for your kindness and gratitude. I will tell Icestar your search was successful. Goodbye."

Spiderfoot turned and left.

The Thunderclan cats turned and began to leave.

"So what's been happening in Thunderclan while I was here?"

"You wouldn't believe it." meowed Roseeyes.

"Whitestar is dead." revealed Mousewhisker solemnly.

"No!" Icepelt gasped, her jaw dropping.

"And it's all my fault." sobbed Hollypaw.

--

It was almost sundown and Greystar was almost ready to announce his first deputy. He hoped it would be his only deputy, although he was well aware that he would see many, many cats grow old, he would see many cats live out their whole lives while he led the clan.

But he hoped he would never have to see his friend, Silverpelt, die. Although he hadn't spent much time with him over the past few moons, he still felt a deep friendship for his comrade. Anyway, he was just passing time. He had already made his decision. He was lying in his nest in his den. Until yesterday it had been Whitestar's den and Greystar could have sworn he could still feel his former leader's presence in it still.

As he lay there Greystar heard a group of cats enter the camp.

_That's funny, _he thought, _The evening patrol has already returned._

Curious, Greystar rose to his feet and wandered into the main clearing. It was only then that he saw that it was the party who had gone looking for Icepelt and the kits who had returned, along with the missing cats!

Tawnypelt had already gathered up her two kits and was licking them and clutching them close. However, she then quickly bundled them into the nursery, where Greystar heard them being greeted and pounced upon by the other kits. He purred and went over to welcome back his missing warrior.

"Welcome back." he said.

Icepelt looked at him in awe for a moment, then replied,

"Thank you, Grey_star_."

Greystar smiled then turned and leapt up onto the highrock. While he had been out the sun had set and the stars of Silverpelt were beginning to emerge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath the highrock, for a clan meeting."

Several cats who had since entered their dens re-emerged for the meeting. The remaining cats moved over to the highrock and sat down.

"Since Whitestar's death and my becoming of the Thunderclan leader, we currently have no deputy. Therefore, I will now appoint a new deputy."

An eerie silence descended over the waiting cats.

"I say these words before all of Starclan that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice."

A tension rose in the assembled cats.

"Silverpelt shall be the new deputy."

Silverpelt rose to his feet shakily and, after the first lot of cheers had quietened, said,

"Cats of Thunderclan, and especially Greystar, I would just like to say… thank you."

And as the cats broke out into more cheers for Silverpelt, Greystar just managed to hear an "old friend" from Silverpelt, before the noise became too loud to make out any particular sounds.

Greystar purred, leapt down from the highrock and retreated back into his den. He was half laughing at something he had thought of,

_Oh what a busy day Silverpelt will have tomorrow! He'll never wish I'd made him deputy then!_

Greystar laughed out loud then curled up in his nice warm nest and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- Thanks for all your support- I have a few notices for you._

_Firstly, I have a new poll up on my profile. Please go vote on it._

_Secondly, go read my story the Room of Doom, please! I'm aiming to get to 50 reviews and as I write this I only need 1 more!_

_Thridly, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer- Warriors? Nope. Not mine at all._

**Chapter 5**

It had now been just over three weeks since Silverpelt had been made deputy of Thunderclan and it was the evening of the next gathering. Greystar had assembled his group of cats and they were heading across their territory, towards fourrocks.

Silverpelt was excited. This would be his first gathering as clan deputy. It had been a busy few weeks, but Silverpelt was getting used to it and had now slipped easily into the routine of organising the patrols and hunting parties.

The cats paused at the edge of the clearing, just before the stream, while Greystar tasted the air.

"Shadowclan and Windclan." he concluded, before he gave the order to advance and the Thunderclan cats streamed across the stream and into the clearing. The cats looked up but only Windclan seemed interested in the Thunderclan cats.

As Silverpelt entered the clearing, he spotted his friend Leopardstorm, the Shadowclan deputy.

As he trotted over to her to say hi, he noticed her brother, Firestorm, sitting a little way off. He saw the ginger warrior glare at him across the area.

Silverpelt ignored him and went up to Leopardstorm.

"Hi!" he said.

"Oh, hello Silverpelt!" Leopardstorm replied, staring at him, "I haven't seen you in ages!".

She was smiling and Silverpelt got the feeling that she was not just pleased to see him, she was _really _pleased to see him.

"How are you?" he asked her politely.

"Oh I'm just fine." she said, still staring at him.

Silverpelt shifted uneasily. He was really relieved when Riverclan took that moment to enter the clearing. Froststar bounded up onto the Riverclan leader's rock and called to start the meeting.

"Cats of the forest!" she called, her eyes looking strange. Silverpelt studied them for a moment and then looked away at Greystar. Was that a touch of _madness_ he had seen in Froststar's eyes?

"I have important news for you. It has been Riverclan's misfortune to fall under _siege_ from Icestar's Shadowclan."

The cats looked around at each other in disbelief. A few of the Shadowclan cats' fur began to bristle.

"We have done no such thing!" called Leopardstorm from next to Silverpelt.

"Yes! We're innocent!" cried Hawktail from the other side of the clearing.

"Many of our attackers scented of Shadowclan! And they were led by none other than Firestorm!" accused Froststar.

Icestar hissed and fluffed up his fur. He unsheathed his claws.

"How dare you accuse us of that!? Would you like to check my claws? See if they match the scratches down your side?!"

"Stop!" cried Rainstar, leader of Windclan. "This no place for fighting. Look, that cloud nearly covers the moon!"

Silverpelt looked up. Rainstar was indeed correct. A large dark cloud was perilously close to the moon. Starclan were angry that the gathering had nearly broken down into a fight, especially right at the beginning.

As Icestar sheathed his claws and flattened his fur, the cloud was blown away from the moon, slightly.

"No matter how much Starclan disapprove of fighting and no matter how much Shadowclan deny it, I still say it was Shadowclan who have attacked us every day for the past half a moon!"

"Stop it, please, Froststar. Starclan have shown their disapproval. This matter should be discussed at another time." meowed Greystar.

"And how do I know Thunderclan were not involved too?" she went on, "After all, Greystripe, you stand here tonight instead of Whitestar. How do we know he was not injured so badly in an attack you had to take his place?"

"We know," meowed Icestar, angrily, "because Whitestar is dead. Greystar is the new leader of Thunderclan. Cats from both Thunderclan and Shadowclan witnessed him die."

"How can this be?" asked Rainstar, stepping forwards, "Whitestar still had many lives left."

"Whitestar fell into the river on the Shadowclan- Thunderclan border. He was bashed against many rocks and was drowning. His injuries were too severe to heal and he lost all his remaining lives." explained Greystar sadly.

"Mousedung!" hissed Froststar, "Lies!"

"No, Froststar, I speak only the truth." said Greystar.

"Liars!" shrieked Froststar. She unsheathed her claws and leapt at Greystar, bowling him off the rock. Chaos descended as Icestar leapt after them and attempted to pull off Froststar with sheathed claws.

Lightning flashed and a heavy dark cloud blew quickly over the moon, covering it completely. Rain began to pour down upon the assembled cats.

"Starclan are angry!" yelled Rainstar, "This gathering is over!"

She leapt off the rock and led the Windclan cats quickly away.

Meanwhile, Icestar had succeeded in pulling Froststar off of Greystar and subduing her.

"Now look what you've done!" he screeched, "Shadowclan! Return to camp! I will join you shortly!"

"Thunderclan! Do the same!" yelled Greystar, springing to his paws. Silverpelt looked uncertainly at him, then summoned his clan with a flick of his tail and led them out of the clearing. Behind him he could hear Greystar yelling above the storm,

"Fourrocks is no place for fighting! Especially over false accusations!"

"My accusations are not false!" snarled Froststar, "Starclan ended the gathering to show that I was right and no more could be said. You were found guilty and will soon pay the price!"

Froststar wriggled free of Icestar's grip and raced away to where her clan were still waiting for her by their boundary.

Greystar gave his thanks to Icestar, then bowed his head and left. Icestar went shortly after. The Thunderclan leader caught up with his clan halfway through the return journey and the whole party arrived back to their camp together.

--

Silverpelt was in for a shock when they returned. As they entered the camp Greystar meowed in surprise,

"What's happening here then?"

Silverpelt nudged past his clanmates to see what was going on.

Roseeyes and Tawnypelt were pinning down a cat in the centre of the camp while Sandshadow watched on apprehensively, clutching a kit who was wailing,

"Mother! Mother!"

Roseeyes let go of her grip on the strange cat and said,

"We caught this cat sneaking around on our territory. She was calling for a cat named Silverkit. I'll give you three guesses who she must be looking for."

Silverpelt was confused, he had never seen this cat before, but also he thought,

_Oh why do they always seem to be asking for me?_

Greystar turned to his deputy and asked,

"Have you seen this cat before?"

"No-" Silverpelt began to reply but then he stopped. There did seem to be something. The cat who was staring at him had silvery fur like his and as he looked more closely, he seemed to recognise the face, but he had no idea where from.

"Well?" asked Greystar.

Then the strange she-cat spoke up,

"He wont recognise me, we last saw each other as kits. I saw him in a dream and had to find him. A voice told me so."

Murmurs rippled throughout the camp.

"Starclan sent her." muttered Tawnypelt to Roseeyes and there were similar whispers coming from many of the cats.

"How do you know him?" asked Greystar curiously.

"He's my brother." answered the intruder.

--

Now Silverpelt knew how he recognised the cat. This was the third kit from his dream. But that must have meant- the wailing she-cat was his mother and he was one of the kits. This she-cat must have been the one left with his mother. But if his mother had been retrieved by the twolegs, how did she come to be in Thunderclan? And more disturbingly, had she lied to him? Had his mother really been a kittypet?

Greystar was staring at the new cat as if she'd just admitted to be the embodiment of all of Starclan. Silverpelt nudged his friend, but when the leader didn't respond, Silverpelt took it upon himself to ask,

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to come and stay with you, in your clan, where I was intended to go all those seasons ago."

Silverpelt looked at his leader, knowing that this was not a decision he himself could make. After a few moments Greystar shut his jaws and then said,

"Yes."

Silverpelt nudged him and with a flick of his tail indicated that his leader should say more.

"Um…" Greystar was about to start merely gaping again, but he managed to compose himself, "Yes, very well, you may stay. What is your name?"

"My name is Misty." replied the cat coolly.

"Very well. From now on you will be known as Mistyleaf and are a warrior of Thunderclan. I will see if I can get a few cats to give you some hunting and fighting lessons if I can. And who is this with you?"

"That is my kit, Mint. She is the last of her litter. My twolegs took the rest away from me when they were little."

"So how old are you, Mint?" Greystar asked the white kit with black splodges and brown ears.

"I'm just over six moons old." she replied, keeping the leaders gaze.

"Very well. Mint, from now on you will be known as Mintpaw and will be an apprentice of Thunderclan. Your mentor will be Mousewhisker."

"Um, Greystar, Mousewhisker already has an apprentice." pointed out Silverpelt.

"I'm well aware of that, Silverpelt. It is time Specklepaw, Thistlepaw and Hollypaw became warriors, they have had almost three moons of training now and I am confident in their abilities."

The leader leapt up onto the highrock. He had no need to call his clan, they were already assembled.

The three Thunderclan apprentices stepped forwards and stood below the highrock nervously.

"I, Greystar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

He looked at Specklepaw.

"Specklepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Specklepaw replied, showing no fear at all,

"I do."

Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Specklepaw, from this moment you will be known as Speckletail. Starclan honours your wisdom and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Greystar then turned to Thistlepaw.

"Thistlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Thistlepaw replied, the tip of his tail twitching with glee and a hint of anxiety,

"I do."

Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Thistlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Thistlefur. Starclan honours your skills and knowledge, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Finally, the Thunderclan leader turned to Hollypaw. She was anxious at being made a warrior after the accident which had resulted in the death of Whitestar. Silverpelt knew that would haunt her forever, but when the apprentice looked up at Greystar, the Thunderclan leader blinked at her reassuringly, and she relaxed.

"Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Hollypaw replied confidently, an eager gleam now in her eyes,

"I do."

Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Hollypaw, from this moment you will be known as Hollyleaf. Starclan honours your courage and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

All the cats of Thunderclan began to cheer the three new warriors and chant their names,

"Speckletail! Thistlefur! Hollyleaf!"

Silverpelt knew that out of all the three cats who had been made warriors, the one who it meant most to had been Hollyleaf. After the accident, no cat had thought she was ready to be a warrior even though her siblings obviously were, and Silverpelt suspected that she herself had been the one who had doubted her the most. He knew he was proud for the new warrior.

Greystar waited until the cats had quietened down before he said any more. When they were quiet, he meowed,

"Speckletail, Thistlefur and Hollyleaf must now sit a silent vigil until dawn. Let all other cats retire to their dens."

Greystar jumped down off the highrock, murmured congratulations to the new warriors and slipped into his den. Around Silverpelt, the rest of the clan were beginning to return to their dens for the rest of the night. It was then Silverpelt realised that his sister and her daughter didn't know where to go. He walked up to them and said,

"Come on, I'll show you where to sleep."

His sister purred and followed him, guiding her daughter, Mintpaw, behind her with her tail.

"This is the apprentices den." Silverpelt said. "It is where Mintpaw will sleep."

Mintpaw nodded and slipped inside. Mistyleaf followed Silverpelt to the warriors den.

"We sleep in here." he told her. Both cats went inside and soon curled up, sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N- I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review when you've finished reading! I haven't had that many reviews on this story and I don't want it to be a complete flop! And if you can- tell everyone else to read this story too, eh? Then you can have a virtual Silverpelt plushie/ chocolate cake!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors!_

**Chapter 6**

It was the next morning and dawn had just broken when Silverpelt woke up. He stood and stretched in his nest, before walking over to where Mistyleaf, his sister, had curled up and nudged her awake.

"Time to get up!" he purred happily.

Mistyleaf got to her paws drowsily then shook her head and looked at Silverpelt.

"Now what do we do?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, I have to take my apprentice, Nightpaw, out for training, but I'll ask Icepelt and Hollyleaf if they wouldn't mind coming along so they can give you a bit of training too. Also, I'll see if Mousewhisker wants to train Mintpaw with us so you can watch her learn, if it would make you feel better."

"Yes, it would." purred Mistyleaf and then followed Silverpelt out of the den.

She tagged along behind him as her walked over to Hollyleaf and told her that her vigil was over, and asked if she'd come. When she agreed he asked if she would go and get Icepelt to help. Hollyleaf nodded and raced over to when Icepelt was eating her morning piece of fresh-kill, over near the elders den.

Silverpelt walked, with Mistyleaf padding behind, over to where Mousewhisker was just fetching Mintpaw from the apprentices den. He asked her about their training session and, when she had agreed, ducked inside and fetched out Nightpaw, telling him about that day's training, while he rounded up the group and lead them out into the forest.

--

They soon reached a suitably large clearing and Silverpelt began to organise them.

"Okay, Mousewhisker, you can start off teaching Mintpaw some stuff. Try to avoid physical stuff today, I'm sure Mistyleaf wouldn't like to see her daughter injured at her first training session."

Mistyleaf nodded and gave Mintpaw a reassuring lick. Mintpaw sidled away from her mother and looked confident, her eyes gleaming at the thought of everything she would learn to do. Silverpelt then continued,

"Icepelt, Hollyleaf, you can begin to teach Mistyleaf about hunting, just don't set her off on an assignment yet- she doesn't know the territory. Also, can you get Nightpaw to help demonstrate, I just need to run back to camp to organise the patrols."

The warriors and apprentice nodded and Silverpelt turned and raced off back to the camp. His position as deputy of Thunderclan was certainly a time consuming one. Not only did he have to think about training his apprentice, he had to organise patrols and hunting parties. Luckily, he'd got up early enough to be able to scurry back to camp in time to not be missed too much.

"Where have you been?!" Greystar screeched at him as he ran through the tunnel and into the camp.

"I was taking Mousewhisker, Icepelt, Hollyleaf, Nightpaw, Mintpaw and Mistyleaf out to train. I came back to organise the patrols." he pointed out.

"That may not have been a wise idea!" Greystar spat at him warningly, his eyes blazing.

"Why not?" asked Silverpelt nervously.

"Take a look around." he leader meowed angrily.

Silverpelt's gaze swept around the clearing. There were no signs of a battle, but the clan cats looked subdued. He heard a wail come from the medicine cats den followed by an "Ow!" from a kit. As Silverpelt looked around again he spotted something. A large brown feather was lying in the clearing, near to the nursery.

"Oh no…" he meowed.

Seeing the sadness in his deputy's eyes, Greystar lowered his hackles.

"We stopped it, but it severely injured both Willowkit and Fernkit. They're in the medicine cats den now, with Tawnypelt. Whitefoot says he thinks they will recover, but it may take some time."

"What was it that attacked?" asked Silverpelt, numbly.

"A hawk." replied Greystar.

"I'll tell our patrols to keep an eye on it. And, Greystar, I think it would be wise if no kit left the nursery unless they are accompanied by a warrior from now on. Until we know the hawk is dead, or it has been driven off for good."

The leader nodded, then turned and padded off to the medicine cats den.

_Poor cat_, thought Silverpelt sadly, _he's had bad luck with his kits. First two are kidnapped, then one of his and one of Swiftwind's are injured by a hawk..._

Silverpelt turned away and set about organising the patrols. Thistlefur and Sandshadow were to do a border patrol and then go hunting, while Speckletail and Roseeyes were to go straight out hunting.

He knew it left the camp unguarded but Silverpelt planned that he would soon send his apprentice and Hollyleaf back to the camp to keep guard.

_Oh Starclan, how will we cope?_

--

Silverpelt raced through the trees back to the training session. He arrived there quickly, but his face was solemn. When the others saw him, they stopped what they were doing and came over.

"What's up?" asked Icepelt, giving Silverpelt a worried glance.

"A hawk… attacked the camp. Willowkit and Fernkit… they were injured… It took no kits… The injured ones…. they should be fine… hopefully… However... it may take some time for them to recover…"

"I'm sorry." meowed Mousewhisker to Silverpelt. He purred and thought back. He remembered the day Mousewhisker and Icepelt had run into the camp, claiming to be cats from one of the clans in Twolegplace that had split off many seasons ago and they wanted to join Thunderclan. They had been new then and not trusted by many. Icepelt had been his own apprentice. And now they were some of the most senior warriors in the clan.

Silverpelt purred again then said,

"It's over now anyway. We have to continue the training. Okay, Nightpaw, you can practise your hunting skills by hunting for the clan. As much prey as you can. Hollyleaf, can you go back and guard the camp. Take a look and see how Orangestripe's doing in the nursery as well. I'll just watch these for a bit and then I'll come and join you."

Hollyleaf nodded then turned and began to trot back to camp. Nightpaw nodded too, then turned in the opposite direction and padded away to hunt. When both cats had gone, Silverpelt meowed,

"Okay, Mistyleaf, show me a hunting crouch."

His sister nodded and slipped into a crouch. It was perfectly balanced but as she tried to creep along, she was making enough vibrations to alert a mouse twenty foxlengths away!

"Your balance is good, but you need to put all your weight on your haunches or a mouse will easily tell your coming. Have another go."

Mistyleaf nodded and tried again. This time, she moved her weight up and padded across as silently and as stealthily as any clan cat. Silverpelt was surprised.

"Well done!" he meowed. "That was perfect!"

Mistyleaf purred and gave him an affectionate lick.

"And if that's the case I think you can have a rest for today and come and help me guard the camp. Icepelt, you can go and hunt now, please."

Icepelt smiled and slipped away. Mistyleaf followed Silverpelt as the pair made their way back to camp.

Upon returning, Silverpelt told his sister to grab something to eat and then to go and tell Greystar how well she'd done. His sister said she didn't want to boast but Silverpelt insisted, saying it would mean Greystar could trust her more as a warrior and not just another mouth to feed.

Eventually his sister agreed and went over to the fresh-kill pile while Silverpelt slipped straight away into the nursery. He stopped when he saw that all of Tawnypelt's uninjured kits had crept over into Orangestripe's nest and were clambering all over her. Orangestripe was lying on her side purring, her own kits suckling from her belly.

"Where's Tawnypelt?" Silverpelt asked his mate.

"She said she would be staying with her other kits in the medicine cats den until they're better. But fortunately, with so many little mouths to feed, Greystar says I can have two pieces of fresh-kill instead of one. Not that I'll get both, of course. In fact I'll be lucky to get half a piece with these naughty menaces around too. They're so greedy and they keep getting into bother!"

The kits laughed and Windkit swiped a paw at Orangestripe's ear. She missed and cuffed her on the nose instead. Orangestripe purred and gently batted her away.

"It's sometimes hard to believe they're only three moons old. I couldn't believe that kits so young could be so much of pawful! Starclan help me when my kits get this age!"

Silverpelt smirked and Orangestripe purred. But then she let out a little "Ouch!" and turned to see Brindlekit with her jaws clamped firmly into the orange queen's tail. She smiled and brushed the kit off. Brindlekit tumbled backwards and then shook herself.

"I'll get you now!" she squeaked and leapt as far as she could onto Orangestripe. Orangestripe sighed and meowed to Silverpelt,

"Maybe you should be off now, but I don't suppose you could fetch me a couple of mice from the fresh-kill pile could you? I haven't eaten this morning and neither have this lot. Maybe they will calm down after a good meal!?"

Silverpelt purred then turned away, out of the nursery. He trotted over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a pair of fat, juicy mice. He took them to his mate and with a final, "Good luck!" to her, went out to hunt.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N- Here's the next chapter! Please review people! I need reviews! Anyway- I was planning to do a sort of Warriors Field Guide to my stories. Please read it!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors._

**Chapter 7**

Three moons had passed since Mistyleaf and Mintpaw had joined the clan. It was the night of a gathering and Silverpelt could not wait to go. His sister and her daughter were coming, but Silverpelt had another reason to be excited too. At the gathering, he could see his father, Spottedfur, a Riverclan elder. Silverpelt desperately wanted to talk to him as, for the passed moon, he had had the same vision of he and Frostfeather being taken away and his mother and Mistyleaf being taken back by twolegs every night.

However, his last night's dream had been different. In it, his mother had been travelling into the forest when she had encountered another cat. It had been a younger Whitefoot. Upon meeting this cat, his mother had seemed to fall in love with him, but had been told he was a medicine cat and could not love her. However, she had gone with him to join Thunderclan instead. It had been after that that his mother had sneaked into Riverclan and stolen Silverpelt back, but had been unable to take Frostfeather too.

Silverpelt wanted to see his father to ask if this was true. He had already asked Whitefoot, but the medicine cat had refused to talk about it.

The last few gatherings had been different though. Riverclan had not shown up to any of them and Silverpelt was also nervous and wondered if they would show up tonight.

Greystar gathered up his group of cats and they ran across the Thunderclan territory, all the way to fourrocks. As they approached the clearing, Greystar stopped and sniffed the air,

"Shadowclan and… Riverclan!"

Some of the cats gasped but Silverpelt let out a little meow of excitement. He could talk to his father!

Greystar lead his clan over the stream and into the fourrocks clearing. As his clan fanned out and began to mingle, Silverpelt saw Froststar walk haughtily over to the Thunderclan leader and meow arrogantly, but also loudly enough for every cat to hear,

"I just want to tell you that no Riverclan cat present at this gathering shall speak to any Thunderclan or Shadowclan cat unless they want the severest of punishments inflicted upon them!"

Silverpelt gasped and Greystar let out a growl of indignation.

"That is unwarranted and unjust, Froststar! What of your elders, may they speak to us?!"

"Our elders have an exception, but every other Riverclan cat may not... Except me, as I must speak to you all when the meeting begins."

With that, Froststar turned her back on the Thunderclan leader and stalked off, to observe her clan from the Riverclan leader's rock.

Silverpelt let out a sigh of relief and slunk over to where his father was lying down, sharing tongues with some elders from Riverclan and Shadowclan.

Spottedfur looked up when his son approached.

"Greetings, Silverpelt. Is there something you want to ask me?"

"Yes, there is. I have had some strange dreams recently, about my mother."

Spottedfur's eyes widened but he gestured for Silverpelt to continue.

"In the first dream she was lying in the forest and you came and took me and Frostfeather away, we were only kits, but she was taken by back twolegs, along with the third kit. I another dream she came to the forest to join you in Riverclan, but she met a cat along the way and decided to go with him to Thunderclan instead. She then stole me back from you, but she couldn't get Frostfeather back. Is that what actually happened?"

Spottedfur's eyes seemed clouded with emotion as he said,

"She betrayed me… But, yes, it is true. She fell in love with the medicine cat from your clan. She was a kittypet when I first met her. In the end I convinced her to come and join the clans. You would be a Riverclan warrior if she hadn't met Whitefoot. But… I don't blame him, he didn't ask for her love, and he didn't want it. And of course, I don't know what happened to your other sister, she's probably a kittypet somewhere. She may even have kits of her own."

"Actually, I do have my own kit, but I've since joined Thunderclan, and so has your granddaughter."

The word were spoken by Mistyleaf as she walked up to her father.

"You clawed my mother, hurt her, almost killed her the night you took my brother and sister away. And you abandoned me. I don't know why I should like you, but I do... father."

Spottedfur looked up in shock at his daughter, then began to purr,

"At least your brother's no longer alone."

Suddenly, they were all distracted from their conversation by a cry from the centre of the clearing. Froststar had pinned down one of her own apprentices and Lionheart, her deputy, had pinned down another.

"Bramblepaw! Darkpaw!" cried Mintpaw from nearby,

"I'm sorry! All I said was hello, I was just introducing myself! Please let them go! I'm sorry!"

"Not as sorry as they'll be!" snarled Froststar, her eyes blazing with anger. "These two apprentices are now traitors to Riverclan and are hereby exiled!"

She clawed at the writhing apprentice then let him go. Lionheart did the same. The two apprentices scrambled over to near Greystar.

"Now that was unjust!" the Thunderclan leader hissed. He bared his teeth, unsheathed he claws and roared so loud, Silverpelt's ears hurt. The silver warrior had never seen his leader so angry.

"I declare that these two apprentices may therefore join Thunderclan, and I am also letting them stay at the meeting. Icepelt! Roseeyes! Guard them!"

The two warriors rose up and stalked up to where the two apprentices were standing. The former Riverclan cats were shaking and it took a lot of licking and comforting by the others to calm them.

"Froststar how could you!" came a cry from another cat, a white she-cat with pale ginger patches who smelled of Riverclan. "They're my kits!" she exclaimed.

"They disobeyed my orders, Sunpelt. If I cannot trust them, no cat can. However, they should fit in just fine in that rogue, traitorous and dishonourable bunch of mangy pieces of fox-dung that call themselves Thunderclan!"

Froststar sneered across at where Greystar and some other Thunderclan cats sat.

Suddenly, Windclan burst into the clearing.

"I heard yowls!" meowed Rainstar.

Froststar spat at Greystar and leapt up onto her rock. Icestar leapt up after her and Greystar jumped up onto his. Finally and hesitantly, Rainstar followed suit.

Froststar immediately stepped forwards and addressed the assembled cats,

"Cats of all clans! Listen now! We have been attacked every quarter moon for the past four moons! Riverclan says now, it is time for it to stop!"

Howls of agreement came from only the Riverclan cats.

"Riverclan know it must be Shadowclan and Thunderclan! So this is my offer to you, Rainstar. Join up with Riverclan against these two traitorous clans and help us to stop them once and for all!"

Praise for Froststar's words rang out from the Riverclan cats. Angry hisses came from Thunderclan and Shadowclan warriors. When the noise died down, Rainstar stepped forwards. A hushed silence descended as all the cats waited to hear what she would say. Her decision would affect the fate of all these cats for seasons to come.

"Cats of the four clans, listen to my decision! It is the judgment of Windclan, Froststar, that you are too quick to decide that these clans are you enemies. You have little proof against Icestar and no proof at all, only anger, against Greystar. Therefore, Windclan will not help you. Until you decide that these clans are not your enemies or you provide sufficient evidence against both, you will have no aid from us. Windclan do not help fight personal vendettas."

Greystar and Icestar nodded their thanks to Rainstar. Then Greystar stepped forwards. But before he could speak, Froststar cried,

"Rainstar! I am disgusted! You would not help an ailing clan even though the evidence couldn't be clearer. I have brought my cats here tonight despite the state they're in! Look at them! Isn't that all the proof you need?!"

Rainstar sighed, then meowed,

"Froststar, is it not bad enough that you cut in before Greystar could speak? Anyway, cuts and wounds are only evidence that your clan is indeed under siege. Windclan do not question that. What I don't think is fair is that you have automatically assumed that both these clans are responsible with no evidence to prove it! Could it just be that these are rogues attacking you and not clan cats? It may well be that there is a traitor here tonight that led them to you. But I'm am now positive that none of these clans are totally responsible. Otherwise, wouldn't they have fresh wounds too? They do not! Indeed, I think you must have gone mad to snap to such a rash decision!"

Froststar hissed at the Windclan leader but remained where she was. Finally, Greystar spoke,

"Indeed, I think you may be right, Rainstar. For just before Windclan arrived it was the rest of us, our sad sight, to witness the _exile_ of two Riverclan apprentices for speaking to a Thunderclan cat!"

Shocked meows rose up from the Windclan cats and all those who had not witnessed the event. Rainstar gasped and leered at Froststar.

"Luckily for them, Thunderclan have accepted them into our clan and will train them into _loyal_ warriors." This last remark was said with a sideways glance at Froststar.

As Greystar stepped back, Icestar took a step forwards.

"Cats, all Shadowclan wish to announce to you is that Longpaw has been made a warrior, so is now Longpelt. Also, we have scented Twolegs near the border with Thunderclan, so please watch out, Greystar."

Greystar dipped his head in thanks and Icestar sat down.

Finally, Rainstar stepped back up.

"Windclan has little news to bring you. Spottedmask, an elder, has now died and Mousestorm has had kits. They are Jaykit and Oakkit."

Cheers sounded for the good news and many cats murmured their sorrow for the passing away of Spottedmask to the Windclan cats.

When the sound quietened, Greystar rose to his paws and meowed,

"This gathering is now over."

The other leaders, except Froststar, dipped their heads and all the leaders leapt off the rocks. Greystar summoned his clan and lead them out of the clearing.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N- Sorry, this is a really not-so-good chapter, but I've been busy today cause my friend was finally available! For the first time in 3 weeks! So I've been round at her house, and when I got back home it was time to watch brand-new Top Gear! Yay! So, enjoy this happy chapter!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, or Top Gear for that matter, or my friend, actually, or she'd have been at home for the last 3 weeks..._

**Chapter 8**

It was the morning after the gathering and word had soon spread of Froststar's vicious attack on Thunderclan and Shadowclan and how Windclan now stood against her as well.

Bramblepaw and Darkpaw had returned with them and were settling in fine. Sandshadow had taken them out with her patrol this morning to show them the Shadowclan border and Windclan border, there was obviously no need to show them the Riverclan border as it was only a tiny wedge out at fourrocks and they knew it anyway. Silverpelt had spoken to Greystar that morning and they had agreed that the two apprentices were to be made warriors at sunhigh as, just as they had been leaving fourrocks the previous night, Spottedfur had told Silverpelt that Froststar had been planning to make them warriors soon anyway.

Silverpelt also knew that his leader was planning to hold another ceremony at sunhigh anyway.

--

The patrol returned at sunhigh and Greystar leapt up onto the highrock and called his clan to a meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here, beneath the highrock, for a clan meeting."

The Thunderclan cats came over to the highrock and gazed up at Greystar expectantly.

"I have been informed that our two newest clan members are ready to be warriors. Sandshadow, you showed them our borders this morning?"

"I did." replied Sandshadow happily, and proud to have been given such as important a task as leading the patrol.

"Then there is no more they need to learn. Darkpaw, Bramblepaw, come forwards."

The two apprentices approached nervously. They had not expected to end up joining Thunderclan the previous day and were still in shock. Darkpaw was a very dark brown tom and Bramblepaw was a brown and black tom. They sat infront of Greystar nervously, but Silverpelt sensed there was a hint of pride that this was the moment they had been waiting for all their lives and for a second, after Froststar had banished them, they have been worried that all that they had worked for was about to be whipped away from them forever.

"I, Greystar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

He looked at Bramblepaw.

"Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

A little timidly, Bramblepaw replied,

"I do."

Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment you will be known as Brambletail. Starclan honours your bravery and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

The Thunderclan cats cheered and then waited for Darkpaw's turn.

Greystar looked at Darkpaw.

"Darkpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Darkpaw had composed himself and replied confidently,

"I do."

Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Darkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Darkclaw. Starclan honours your courage and valour, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Now all the cats cheered again and then began to cheer them by their new warrior names,

"Brambletail! Darkclaw! Brambletail! Darkclaw!"

When the cheering died down, Greystar spoke,

"Tonight you will sit a silent vigil, as is the tradition. In the meantime, Icepelt will take you out hunting."

Icepelt nodded, and the two new warriors went to sit beside her, but before the cats could leave, Greystar continued,

"And now I have another ceremony to perform. Tawnypelt, fetch Brindlekit, Stonekit, Dawnkit and Windkit."

Tawnypelt's eyes widened with happiness and she raced over to the nursery. She meowed something and all her kits came racing out to sit infront of the highrock.

"We are gathered here to give these Thunderclan kits their apprentice names." Greystar indicated to Brindlekit to come forwards first, then continued,

"Tawnypelt, you may still have two kits, but they are currently kept within the medicine cat den but as soon as they come out, they will be made apprentices and therefore you yourself are ready for another apprentice. You will be mentor to Brindlepaw."

Tawnypelt stepped forwards and stood alongside the kit.

"Tawnypelt," Greystar carried on, "you have shown yourself to be a cunning and determined warrior. See that you pass on these skills to your new apprentice." Tawnypelt's eyes were beaming with pride as she touched noses with her kit and apprentice, Brindlepaw, and they both withdrew to the edge of the crowd.

Next, Greystar gestured for Stonekit to step forwards.

"Speckletail, you are now ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Stonepaw."

Speckletail stepped forwards to stand next to Stonepaw.

"Speckletail, you have shown yourself to be a wise and observant warrior. See that you pass these traits on to your new apprentice."

Speckletail was happy but calm and collected as he touched noses with his first apprentice. He then led Stonepaw to the edge of the crowd as Greystar indicated to Dawnkit to come up.

"Thistlefur, you, like your brother, are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Dawnpaw."

Thistlefur's tail was twitching with excitement as he went to stand alongside Dawnpaw.

"Thistlefur, you have shown yourself to be a noble and loyal warrior. See that you pass on your skills and loyalty on to your new apprentice."

Thistlefur was beaming with pride as he touched noses with his new apprentice. Dawnpaw, however, seemed relaxed and observant, in contrast to her mentor. The pair then went to sit next to the other new apprentices and mentors and waited for the final apprenticeship to take place. Lastly, Windkit stepped forwards. She was excited and full of glee and she stood before the highrock and Greystar.

Silverpelt wondered who would mentor Windkit. Would it be Hollyleaf. Although he didn't doubt the ginger she-cat's abilities, Silverpelt thought there were more skilled and senior warriors out there who were yet to mentor an apprentice. However, when Greystar spoke, Silverpelt knew he had made the obvious choice for mentor.

"Hollyleaf, you are also ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Windpaw."

Hollyleaf seemed to be practically bursting with pride and she moved across to stand by her new apprentice.

"Hollyleaf, you have shown yourself to be an energetic and resilient warrior. See that you pass your energy and enthusiasm on to your new apprentice."

Hollyleaf purred as she touched noses with Windpaw, then led the she-cat over to the others on the edge of the clearing.

All the Thunderclan cats began to cheer for the newest apprentices.

"Well done you lot!"

"Congratulations!"

"Brindlepaw! Stonepaw! Dawnpaw! Windpaw!"

Silverpelt walked up to the apprentices and meowed his congratulations before walking up to his leader before he could leap off the highrock.

"Greystar!" he meowed and caught the leader's attention.

"What is it, Silverpelt?"

"I think it's time Nightpaw was made a warrior. He has had long enough training. And he is very skilled. I think he's ready."

Greystar looked at the black apprentice greeting the newest apprentices. Although he wasn't energetic and bouncy, like most apprentices, he was patient, observant and calm and was obviously ready to be made a warrior.

"Hold on!" cried Greystar as the cats began to disperse.

"Silverpelt tells me there is one more thing to do."

The cats looked at one another in surprise, and then sat back down again.

"Nightpaw, come forward." meowed Greystar.

Nightpaw looked surprised and then he realised what must be happening and held his head up high and smiled. He walked forwards happily to stand before the highrock.

"I, Greystar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

He looked at Nightpaw.

"Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Still beaming with joy, Nightpaw replied,

"I do."

Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Nightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Nightstorm. Starclan honours your patience and calmness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Nightstorm shone with pride and looked around at his clan as they cheered his new name.

"Nightstorm! Nightstorm! Nightstorm! Nightstorm!"

Nightstorm meowed "Thank you." to Greystar and then also to Silverpelt. He sat there and waited while the congratulations ceased and Greystar meowed,

"He will sit vigil tonight with Brambletail and Darkclaw. Maybe at last we can all get a good night's sleep!"

The cats laughed.

"Finally, I would just like to say that once Icepelt returns from hunting, she will be going into the nursery. She is expecting kits in a few days."

Greystar dipped his head and leapt off the highrock. The cats disbanded and meowed congratulations to Icepelt who then gathered up the two former Riverclan warriors and took them hunting, while Nightstorm agreed to go on a patrol with Mousewhisker and Mintpaw. The four new apprentices and their mentors went out training and the rest of the cats remained to guard the camp.

Silverpelt slipped into the warriors den and curled up for an afternoon nap. Before he went to sleep he had one final thought.

_What a life!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N- Sorry for not updating in a while, but I've had a lot off stuff happening lately and writing has really not been convenient. It's probably all too long to list, but what's that- one of you readers out there wants to know? No? Yes? Well, I'll try. Um... new classes for next year at school, Speech & Drama exam, school trip, Sports Day, fall-outs with friends, hanging out with friends, the final two-parter of series 4 of Doctor Who on TV (OMG!), new series of Top Gear on TV, new video games (Super Smash Bros. Brawl & LEGO Indiana Jones), new stuff at the cinema, oh and me being ill. There, that's the list._

_But now, please enjoy the disclaimer, followed by the chapter!_

_Disclaimer- In the style of the train delay announcements at good-old British train stations-_

_(Bing-bong!) We are sorry to announce that the Warriors series is not the property of EspeonSilverfire2. The authoress apologises for this misconception, and any inconvenince this may cause you._

**Chapter 9**

It was six days later when disaster struck Thunderclan. The evening patrol had just returned and reported picking up many badger scents. They seemed to be recent as well. They didn't look for the badgers as they had scented too many of them . Silverpelt was worried. Mousewhisker, who had led the patrol, had reported that the scents seemed to be moving towards the Thunderclan camp. Silverpelt had promptly ordered that all warriors and apprentices be awoken and for all cats to prepare to fight.

Suddenly, a wail rose up from the nursery.

"Icepelt! Icepelt! Oh Starclan! Icepelt's kits are coming!"

Silverpelt heard the cry and he and Whitefoot raced over to the nursery. Thistlefur followed them.

"Icepelt! Icepelt!" he cried and the silvery tom with white flecks raced around to the other side of her and began to lick her face.

_He must be the father, _thought Silverpelt_, but look at the timing! Couldn't they have waited a day at least?_

Silverpelt meowed to Whitefoot,

"I'll get a group of warriors to guard the nursery. Newborn kits may be too much for a badger to resist."

Whitefoot nodded and Silverpelt raced out the nursery.

"Speckletail, Hollyleaf! Guard the nursery!" he called, "Icepelt's kits are on the way!"

As the warriors rushed over, he meowed quietly to them, "And it seems Thistlefur's the father."

They nodded, understanding that this meant the kits were their kin and they should fight extra hard for them.

"We'll do our best to protect them!" meowed Hollyleaf boldly.

"Thanks." replied Silverpelt and he raced off to give orders.

--

"Greystar, I think we should set a cat aside to run off to fetch help if we need it."

"Yes, Silverpelt, I think you're right. Ask Windpaw to do it. If she's anything like her father she'll be the fastest runner we've got."

Silverpelt nodded and raced over to Windpaw. The silvery-white she-cat looked at him with eager eyes.

"I can't wait to get my claws into that badger fur!" she meowed.

"You wont." he meowed and saw her face go glum and her tail droop with disappointment. "Greystar and I have a special task for you."

Her ears pricked and she looked up at him curiously,

"What is it?"

"You know who your father was- and who your mother was?"

"Yes, Tawnypelt told me. It was Swiftwind and his mate was Ferneyes of Windclan."

"Well, your father was the fastest runner in the whole clan."

"Yes, and Tawnypelt said I take after him in looks and shape."

"Yes. So that means you're probably the fastest runner we've got. So if we need to call for another clan's help. I want you to be ready so you can run for aid straight away and as fast as you can."

"Okay, I see." meowed Windpaw solemnly.

"And as soon as you get back you can straight on top of a badger and claw it's fur right off!"

Windpaw's face lit up.

"So I want you to go and wait in the clump of bushes just outside the camp, okay? Don't make any sounds and roll in some fox-dung if you can. I think there's some just behind the camp. Hide your smell. Whatever you do, don't let them find you, or you may have to face several ferocious badgers, alone."

Windpaw nodded, looking a little afraid.

"I'll do it." she meowed and then slipped quickly out of the camp.

Silverpelt sidled away to organise who would guard the entrance and who would be in the second line of cats. Soon they were ready.

And that's when not only badgers, but a force of rogue cats came too.

--

The rogue cats ran in first and plunged straight into the first line of cats. There were as many rogues as there were cats in the clan so they were heavily outnumbered. Some cats in the second line were about to rush forwards to help them but Silverpelt meowed,

"No! Hold your positions! Prepare for the badgers!"

After a few minutes of fighting, the badgers smashed into the battle.

The second line of cats rushed forwards, picking their way through the other fights to meet the badgers. As Silverpelt ran forwards, he noticed a familiar ginger shape in the corner. He veered away and pounced straight on top of Firestorm. The ginger cat had been caught unawares but he flung the silver warrior off him and swung around to see his attacker.

"Silverpelt!" he spat.

"Nice to meet you too, Firestorm!" replied the Thunderclan deputy.

The Shadowclan warrior hissed and leapt at Silverpelt. The silver cat dodged to one side and raked his claws down Firestorm's side. The ginger cat cried out in pain and lashed out at Silverpelt. Silverpelt ducked to avoid the blow and barrelled into Firestorm. But Firestorm was clever and twisted round, pinning Silverpelt to the ground when he landed. Firestorm cuffed Silverpelt round the head and the silver warrior fell unconscious.

--

Mousewhisker looked up to see a ginger cat dragging Silverpelt, her deputy, out of the camp. At first she thought Silverpelt must be dead as his body was limp, but as she ran towards him, she saw the faint rise and fall of his flank, and knew he was alive.

She raced towards her deputy but was spotted by the ginger cat, who screeched an order and a large grey rogue leapt onto her, pinning her down while Firestorm escaped with Silverpelt.

Mousewhisker writhed underneath the grey cat and managed to knock him off of her. She bit him hard in his leg and he ran wailing out of the camp.

She spotted Greystar fending off a large badger on the other side of the clearing. She sprinted over to him and meowed,

"Greystar! A ginger tom has kidnapped Silverpelt, he's taken him out the camp!"

"Dead?" came Greystar's reply.

"No! Just unconscious!"

"We can get him back later! In the meantime, Windpaw is waiting just outside the camp, send her to get help from Windclan!"

Mousewhisker nodded and bolted out of the camp. She sniffed around outside and, upon finding the strong scent of foxdung, found Windpaw.

"Windpaw! Run and get help from Windclan!"

Windpaw looked up at her, slightly afraid, then nodded. She set of like a speeding rabbit and Mousewhisker thought she had never seen a cat run that fast before. Mousewhisker turned away and ran back into the camp. She leapt upon a badger and sunk her teeth into it's hind leg.

--

"This is indeed a bad omen, Froststar."

"You are sure?"

"I am certain. A raven cawing so loudly it hurt my ears, landing in Thunderclan territory can be no more than an obvious sign that those two apprentices must be exiled, and that they will join Thunderclan."

"But… that would mean losing two more cats to our enemies!"

"It would. But it seems that is Starclan's wish."

Froststar hissed, then relaxed and meowed,

"Thank you, Blacktail. You are an excellent medicine cat and your skills in interpreting Starclan's messages are remarkable. They will be remembered for seasons to come."

Blacktail dipped his head in gratitude at the comment.

Froststar continued,

"Fetch me the two apprentices while I summon the clan. Incidentally, has Brightpelt named her kits yet?"

"Indeed she has; Hardkit, Larchkit, Dovekit and Crowkit."

"Excellent. But now, bring me the apprentices."

Froststar leapt up onto a rock and summoned her clan.

"Cats of Riverclan!" she began. "Blacktail has had a message from Starclan!"

The surrounding cats all whispered to each other, wondering what it could be.

"Blacktail has told me that the message means that the apprentices Loudpaw and Ravenpaw must be banished from Riverclan!"

Shocked and angry wails and protests rose up from the clan. Some cats shuffled away from where the apprentices were sat.

"It has also been interpreted that the two apprentices will henceforth join with… I dare not say it… our enemies… Thunderclan!"

Angry cries rose up once more.

"Never!"

"They'd never do that!"

"It's impossible!"

"Silence!" screeched Froststar, her hackles raising. "I know it seems implausible but listen further. The two apprentices were born to Frostfeather, who has now joined Starclan. But I was there when a startling revelation was made. Silverpelt, the deputy of Thunderclan, was Frostfeather's brother! And these two apprentices are his niece and nephew!"

Startled mews erupted from the clan cats and some turned and hissed at the two apprentices.

"Therefore, because of your heritage and the Starclan prophecy, Loudpaw and Ravenpaw, you are henceforth banished from Riverclan. If you are caught on our territory after dawn tomorrow, my cats have permission to kill you."

There were angry cries from some cats.

"I don't care what Starclan has said, they've done nothing wrong!" cried one cat, a large pale ginger tom.

"Quiet, Longtail. I have spoken." meowed Froststar, and she glared at the two apprentices all the time until they left the camp.

--

Silverpelt awoke to find himself in a small confined space which was almost pitch black. At first he thought he was in another hard twoleg nest again and struggled greatly. But then he realised that this was nothing like those and he stopped writhing.

He paused a moment to scent the air. The den smelled strongly of Shadowclan, as did the air from outside that he could feel ruffling the fur on the back of his neck. However, he could just scent something, a very very old scent, and after several deep breaths he thought he could just about smell Thunderclan. Silverpelt took another deep breath and focused on the scent. It was very familiar and if he focused and put his nose closer to the floor, he could just make out two more Thunderclan scents, less familiar to him and obviously kits.

_Hang on, _Silverpelt thought, _a warrior and two kits?!_

Now Silverpelt recognised the main Thunderclan scent. This was where Icepelt and the two missing kits were taken! And that meant that it had been Firestorm who took them. And now the Shadowclan warrior had taken him too. And who would ever think of looking here to find him?

--

Back at the camp a storm was raging above the fighting. Windpaw had just arrived with a large group of Windclan warriors and the battle was just about even. Lightning was splintering down dangerously close to the camp and thunder was crashing in the dark and cloudy sky. It was night now and rain was pouring down upon the writhing clawing cats and badgers. Suddenly, with a dazzling flash and an ear splitting crash, a lightning bolt zoomed down and struck a tree next to the camp entrance, cats and badgers alike ran from the vicinity and began to panic. The tree toppled over, miraculously not on fire, and blocked the entrance to the camp. It was only thin, barely a sapling, but it was now impossible for any cat to get out.

As Greystar sent a badger racing away from him with a bite to the front leg, he glanced up at the sky. Suddenly, the clouds parted and he could see the moon. Except it wasn't a normal moon.

It was black.

A thought flashed through Greystar's mind.

_Beware the dark and fractured moon._

This moon was dark, it was black, and it seemed broken, fractured. The moon was normally a silvery-white, but now it wasn't. However, Greystar had a feeling something else was going to happen now, and this was just another sign to proclaim it.

Suddenly, a badger forced Brokenmoon into the entrance. He was trapped and couldn't get out. He fluffed up his fur bravely but it was hopeless. Greystar raced forwards, but a rogue cat leapt in his path, snarling. Suddenly, the leader paused.

Brokenmoon.

Broken... moon.

He looked back up at the sky where the moon was still black and dark.

The moon looked broken. It was a broken moon.

His gaze travelled back to the entrance where the badger was closing in on Brokenmoon.

Suddenly, the badger leapt forwards and in one swift movement, raked it's huge, massive, claws across Brokenmoon's neck. Blood stained his fur as he collapsed to the ground, limp and dead.

"Brokenmoon!" yelled Greystar, and, dodging the rogue in his path, raced over towards the body.

The badger snarled and smashed it's claws through the tree trunk, clearing the entrance. It growled one last time at the approaching Greystar then fled out of the camp and away into the night.

Greystar licked the dead cats body, then dragged it by the scruff away into the centre of the clearing, while the rogues and badgers fled out of the camp.

Greystar looked back up at the moon. It was now gradually returning to it's normal colour. Greystar shivered. Had Starclan known about this ever since they gave Brokenmoon his final name? The leader was in no doubt that this was what his vision at his leader ceremony had been about.

When the last rogue had fled out of the camp, Greystar pulled the body into the centre of the clearing. He leapt up onto the highrock but had no need to summon his clan. Both them and the Windclan warriors who had come to help were already assembled, the Windclan cats sitting a little further off, to show respect.

"Firstly," began Greystar, his eyes clouded with sorrow, "I would like to thank the Windclan cats for coming to our aid. I am sure this battle would have had a very different ending if you hadn't come to help."

Wildstorm, the Windclan deputy, rose to her paws and said,

"It was no problem Greystar, Windclan were happy to help. I am in no doubt now that it was these same rogues who have been attacking Riverclan for the past few moons. I will make sure I tell Rainstar this. Also, we shall be leaving now. I'm sure your clan wishes to pay respect to Brokenmoon in peace and we can get cobwebs for our wounds once we are back in our own clan. Goodbye."

Wildstorm dipped her head as a sign of respect then turned and left the camp, summoning her cats to follow her with a flick of her tail.

Once they had gone, Greystar continued,

"It has been a sad day for Thunderclan. For not only has Brokenmoon died, and we shall share tongues with him for the final time in a moment, but also, Silverpelt was knocked unconscious during the battle. And he was kidnapped by none other than Firestorm of Shadowclan, leader of the rogue attack. After saying goodbye to Brokenmoon, I will send a party of our least injured cats to find him. Mousewhisker, Windpaw, Hollyleaf and Tawnypelt, I want you to go and search for him. Go and speak to Icestar and see if you can look in his territory. It may well be that Silverpelt has been taken to were Icepelt was hidden last time."

Greystar leapt down off the highrock and went over to Brokenmoon. He gave the cat a final lick and then went over to speak to Whitefoot, who was already patching up a large wound on Speckletail's shoulder.


End file.
